deadbassfandomcom-20200213-history
Conspiracy
Summary Project Conspiracy was the very first release of Deadbäss. It was formerly planned to be a release of his previous alias name, Terrasteamius just after the last release. It was also his very first completed MIDI project created on a DAW. Creation of project Conspiracy was considerately Deadbäss' second longest project to take place, the first being project Ending (as of 3/27/2015, it has been on work for almost one year). Project Conspiracy, according to Deadbäss at a press conference at his own high school, is his only project that did not have any meaning for it. However, it is rumoured that he developed it for many attributes involving his cynical behaviour towards modern society of America. Development *Tempo: 135 BPM *Pattern: 4 (In any event never changes) *Time: 4.20 *Instrument Count: About 9 *Control Knobs: 12 Little information was given prior to the development of the project. It is presumed that only nine instruments, four being involved with drumsets, were used. Deadbäss has admitted, however, that project Conspiracy used the most control knobs of every project so far (up to Indigenous, which used sixteen). For unknown reasons, Deadbäss managed to spend only so much time producing it, causing a slight rupture to his fanbase. On average, he has spent around two hours daily producing the beat, the rest watching YouTube videos learning how to master FL Studio, which is what he currently uses for his production. Definition As mentioned in a press conference in Deadbäss' own high school, it is noted that Conspiracy had absolutely no meaning prior to its name. Though, many have believed it's actually made due to his cynical behaviour towards modern society in America. Album Art The art cover for Conspiracy was merely made last minute before establishment. Using Photoshop, Deadbäss merged three images together; one being his logo, one being a sun flare explosion, and the third being a gradient of rainbow. And it managed to show a cosmic wonderland. It is the only album art that was completed in less than ten minutes. Trivia *Conspiracy is the only project that realistically had no meaning prior to its name *It is the second longest project in terms of production time, the first being Ending, which is still on development *It is the only project that managed to be under two aliases *Conspiracy is nowhere to be found on iTunes, Google Play, or any other online music stores *Many have believed Conspiracy was the revealance of Deadbäss' cynical behaviour towards society *Several reviews, sent via email, were sent due to BOTH the alias name change and the poorly production of the beat, which has lead to profane constructive criticism *Conspiracy, like many of Deadbäss' earlier projects, were monotoned & lowered in volume due to overruns that were developed during rendering times *One demo was sent to SoundCloud *On October 18th, 2014, project Intelligence was released to reflect the once lost taste of production *Project Intelligence, which was released one year later, used almost the exact same aspects (though, that was only to Deadbäss' version of Intelligence, which is nowhere to be found on the internet) References # http://www.twitter.com/Deadbass_ # http://www.facebook.com/DeadbassOfficial # http://www.youtube.com/DeadbassOfficial # http://DeadbassUS.wordpress.com Category:Releases